The Great Hair Battle
by Level X
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a hair battle in the common room. Who will emerge the victor? Very hyper and loud. VERY OOC. Not for reading before sleep. Oh, and by very hyper and loud, I mean VERY hyper and loud.


**Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda, don't own Harry Potter, never will... CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW?!**

* * *

This is the story of one of the best Head Boy and Head Girl battles in history. Why? Well, it just is.

It all started when Hermione was peacefully reading and Draco had decided to play a prank.

ACTION! **  
**

Hermione snuggled in further into her favorite red couch. Of course, it was the only red couch in the common room. Notice I say "was". Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, popped a wild Draco!

"_CONVERTEPURPURA_!" (Convert to purple)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MY HAIR! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR, MALFOY?!"

Uh-oh. Draco's gonna get it, and he knows it. Unfortunately, he doesn't move quickly enough.

"_RUTILO!_" Hermione turned his hair red. Gryffindor red, to be exact. With a hint of gold.

"NO! MY PERFECTLY PERFECT HAIR! I WILL GET YOU!"

Hermione ducked behind the couch just as he attacked.

"_VIRESCANT!_" The couch is suddenly turned green by Draco's spell. Luckily, Hermione is able to dodge it and sends another attack his way.

"_CAPILLUSERITROSEA_!" Critical hit! Draco's hair is now a hot pink. And, I must say, he looks rather dashing. (Draco: "Why, thank you." Me: "GET BACK TO THE BATTLE!")

He takes a second to admire himself in the mirror, then goes back to chasing Hermione. He has the perfect spell.

"_CONVERTAM IN ARGENTEA ET VIRIDI!_" Super effective! Hermione's hair is now a pretty Slytherin green and silver. Ooh, she's mad now. I sense the death of a certain Slytherin prince... "Ha ha, Granger, who's the Slytherin now?"

In his moment of smugness Draco forgot one thing. Never laugh at the Gryffindor Princess. (Hermione: "Exactly.")

"_MONOCEROSSETA!_" And what an excellent hit! Because Draco's hair now resembles a unicorn horn, complete with glitter!

"GRANGER!"

"Yes?"

"_ORBISTELA!" _Super effective! Hermione's hair turns into a disco ball! Draco starts his victory dance. A passerby looks on to this battle. He sees a glittery unicorn boy dancing a dance to a disco ball girl who is giving off disco lights. He is confused. Due to his confusion, he faints. (That was Neville, by the way. Sorry Neville!)

"Um... Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Did Neville just faint outside our window or is it due to my extreme hair?"

"Um... I think he did. Longbottom always was a clumsy boy."

"But how did he get up here?"

"No idea." (He used Fly, of course! Silly Draco.)

"Ok... but one more thing."

"What now? I need to DANCE!"

"Oh just one small thing."

"SPIT IT OUT WOMAN!"

"Ok... _PROCULSERMO!" _Hermione's attack increases due to that wonderful spell. How is it wonderful? Let's find out.

Draco tries to take a step forward, but trips over his hair. Hermione transformed it to be ten feet long. That gives him a rather girly look.

"Granger, I think we should stop now."

"Why? Well, for one thing, my hair is hanging out the window."

"So?"

"And yours is spinning. Two couches are green, there's glitter everywhere, and Longbottom fainted outside the window."

"Fine. _Instaurabo omnia._" Everything was back to normal.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's never speak of this again."

And the battle ends, with a tie.

* * *

**Wow, that was random. I just pulled it out of my head. Guess that's what you get for spacing out in science...**

**Well, hope you liked it! If not... well, that's okay. it's your opinion anyways. But be nice on the reviews, please?**

* * *

WOW. I JUST LOOKED OVER IT, AND I JUST HAVE TO ASK MYSELF, WAS I HIGH WHEN I WROTE THIS? IT'S NOT ONE OF MY BEST... ACTUALLY... I DON'T LIKE IT AT ALL. IT HAD A TERRIBLE PLOT LINE. THERE WAS **NO PLOT.** IT WAS TOO HYPER. WHAT WAS I THINKING!? ALSO TOO MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I JUST WENT AND CORRECTED MOST OF THEM. -.-' ANYWAYS, I HAVE SOME BETTER STORIES (AT LEAST IN MY OPINION) UP, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS ONE, I'M PRETTY SURE MY OTHER STORIES ARE BETTER THAN THIS.


End file.
